


You Drive Me Crazy

by amimsyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amimsyy/pseuds/amimsyy
Summary: Follow Draco, Hermione, and the gang as they navigate high school at England's most elite boarding school, Hogwarts.  Inside its famous stone walls you'll find lies, love, cheating, deceit, mischief, and more.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Really excited to start this AU Dramione fic. Since I have abandoned fics before I told myself I would not upload a new story until it was completely finished. However, I was just too excited about this one. I am going to try and update at least once a week. Being quarantined I find myself with a bit more free time than usual but that does not mean the creative juices will be flowing. I am American and this book takes place in England so bear with me when it comes to terminology- especially in terms of school phrases such as freshman, sophomore, etc. This first chapter will be little dialogue and a lot of details to help lay the groundwork for the future of the story. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think! Excited for you all to take this journey with me.

Draco POV

“Draco, hurry up I don’t want to miss the team announcements,” Blaise said for the tenth time in a span of ten minutes.

“Calm down. I heard you the first time mate,” I responded. Blaise is not only my roommate but a very close friend as well. I knew Blaise before we came to Hogwarts, as our families, The Zabini’s and The Malfoy's ran in similar circles. “Alright I’m ready. Let’s go in case the five minute walk to the field somehow takes us twenty five minutes. Maybe we will run into traffic.”

Blaise ignored my sarcasm, while ushering me out the door. “It’s Ginny’s first game back from injury and she’s starting. I don’t want to miss a minute of it,” he exclaimed.

Ginevra Weasely or Ginny as she likes to be called had been dating Blaise for about six months now. Their coupling sent shocks throughout Hogwarts stone walls. Although all students who attend Hogwarts are esteemed in their own ways for the school was nearly impossible to get into, there were still divides within the students. People like Blaise and myself were top of the metaphorical hierarchy here at Hogwarts. Outside of Hogwarts our families sat in elite social classes; descendants of royalty, CEO’ s of companies, etc. Ginny came from a large and modest family. They were in no terms elite but were well known within Hogwarts due to being legacies. All seven Weasley children attended Hogwarts and were each “famous” for a variety of things. Charlie the oldest, was an amazing Quidditch player. Percy was quickly making his way up the political ladder. The twins, Fred and George owned a highly popular game store. Ron and Ginny both still in Hogwarts. Ginny is a highly gifted soccer player, she was gobbled up by Hogwarts the moment she started to show promise in the sport and will most likely have a professional career upon graduation. Ron is the black sheep of the family as I swear that boy doesn’t have a lick of talent in anything he does. 

Charlie recently signed for a professional rugby team owned by Blaise’s father. The two had met at Charlie’s first game in Blaise’s personal box and the rest was history. Ginny was certainly not like anyone Blaise had previously dated. Having grown up with six brothers probably attributed heavily to her loud and “won’t take shit from anyone” personality. Most girls in our lives are brought up on the quieter side and submissive, not to be mistaken for push overs however. No one can scheme and get their way quite like a lady of high society. 

We reached the football pitch in mere five minutes thanks to Blaise speed walking. 

“I told you we had more than enough time,” I muttered under my breath as we climbed the bleachers in search of our fellow Slytherins. 

Hogwarts is divided into four houses; Gryfinndor, Ravenclaw, Huyfflepuff, and Slytherin. Every student is given a series of tests and are sorted into a house based on the results. Houses tend to stick together when it comes to most school related activities. Sporting events are a rare exception when all four houses create a united front to cheer on Hogwarts against rival schools. Students from all four houses are welcomed to try out for all sports at Hogwarts. Statistically speaking, most teams are made up of Slytherins and Gryffindors with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws scattered in. 

Blaise and I took our seats next to Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, fellow Slytherins.

“Finally!” Pansy huffed. “Blaise texted saying be here ten minutes ago. Where were you two?”

“Not you too Pansy. The game does not start for another fifteen minutes. We have more than enough time. Now move over. I want to sit in the middle,” I stated. 

Loud music could be heard through the speakers, the metal seats of the stadium slightly shaking from the vibrations. Players from both teams were down on the pitch warming up. After taking a seat in the middle of the Slytherin group I chanced a glance around the stadium. The Hufflepuffs were out in droves today, multicolor banners and flags representing all four houses were displayed in the corner of the stadium where they sat. Directly next to them sat the Ravenclaws. Nowhere near as flashy as the Hufflepuffs, but spirited in their own way. Ravenclaws have always been the more studious and creative students. The Gryffindors, by far the loudest of the houses, sat between the Ravenclaws and us Slytherins. From the founding of Hogwarts Gryffindor and Slytherin students have had a tumultuous relationship at best. Constantly competing in every facet both in and out of Hogwarts, it was one of the main reasons Blaise and Ginny’s relationship is still constantly being talked about. Speaking of Gryfindors, the self proclaimed head honcho, Harry Potter was being dragged over by Astoria Greengrass. 

“Potter shouldn’t you be with those imbeciles you call friends,” Pansy sneered as soon Potter was within earshot. 

“Hello to you as well,” Potter smiled back at Pansy. “I am just helping Astoria carry her banner,” Potter indicated to a large folded piece of fabric in his hands in which Draco could just make out the letters DA most likely spelling out Daphne, Astoria’s older sister.

If Blaise and Ginny’s relationship caused shocks around the school it was nothing like Daphne’s and Harry’s. The two started dating two years ago and are still talked about. Like the Malfoy’s, the Greengrasses were old money. Their family run a lucrative shipping company that dates back to the 1800’s and the family themselves were descendents of a Marquees in Kent. I’ve known Daphne my whole life, and it was no secret at one point our parents had hoped something would occur between us, however we were only ever friends and nothing more. 

Potter is an interesting case. His mother was disowned by her family, the Peverell’s for marrying someone they deemed unworthy, thus Harry and his parents were shunned. However, when both of Harry’s parents died tragically in a car accident the Peverell’s had a change of heart and took in Harry. The Peverell’s were on a similar social standings as many of the other esteemed families in Slytherin house, however Potter never deemed it necessary to make connections or attend the prestigious social gatherings that came along with being a Peverell. Daphne’s parents are delighted about the match as they only know Harry as being a Peverell and not about his total disinterest in doing anything that is expected of him with the name. 

“Thanks Harry for helping me. Are you sure you don’t want to sit with us?” Astoria cluelessly asked. 

Pansy looked as if she was about to physically explode. Harry for his part gave her a genuine smile. “No thanks Tori. I’ll see you and your parents after the game for dinner at the Three Broomsticks,” and with one last smile Potter made his way down to the Gryffindor section and sandwiched himself in between Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

“Really Astoria, I get he's dating Daphne but you don’t have to hang around him as well. Have a little respect for yourself and our house please,” Pansy snarkily said to Astoria.

“Of course Pansy. I make it a point to always do the opposite of anything you would do because that is showing true respect for myself,” Astoria’s sickenly sweet voice answered back as she moved her way down the bleachers towards her sophomore class friends.

Theo’s snort was overpowered by Blaise shushing everyone as the announcements were starting.

“Please give a warm welcome to our visitors from Beauxbatons Academy!” the enthusiastic voice of Lee Jordan boomed through the speakers. Loud boos could be heard all over the stadium as the visiting team made their way onto the pitch, the starting eleven being called out individually. “And now for your Hogwarts Women’s Team!” The boos had stopped and a roar of applause and shouting were so loud, Lee’s voice was almost drowned out. 

Blaise was out of his seat and shouting as Lee called out “Star starting forward and your Hogwarts captain Ginny Weasley!” Lee continued to call out the remaining starters. The team seemed to be relatively the same from last year, a few who were standard subs making it unto the starting eleven taking the place of graduated seniors. Draco had tuned back into Lee just in time to hear, “And lastly, new starting keeper Hermione Granger!”

If I had been drinking something at that moment it would have been all over Tracey Davis, who was sitting directly below me. “The fuck is Granger doing on the team? Does she even know how to play football? She is aware she can’t just read ‘how to be a keeper’?” 

“Cho Chang broke her wrist and everyone knows Parvati Patil is a shit back up keeper,” Blaise responded, never taking his eyes off the pitch. “Ginny told me apparently Hermoine has played her whole life but when she got to Hogwarts she gave it up to focus on academics. Ginny begged her to try out and they spent all summer getting her back in shape.”

Draco felt as if his brain had short circuited. He simply couldn’t put Granger and football together in his mind, she was not an athlete, rather a stuck up snob. Hermione Granger is brilliant. I may not like her, but I can admit that she is extremely smart. Having had quite a few classes with her, both this year and in the past, her brain just doesn’t work like the average person. Both of Hermione’s parents are esteemed doctors, so it came to no surprise their only daughter would be brilliant. With her intelligence came a haughty “I’m better than you attitude,” Draco simply couldn't stand. Harry may be the face of Gryffindor but everyone knew it was Hermoine that kept the house running. She’s won every award possible since entering the school as a freshman. Draco was also smart, an easy shoo in for the number two spot academically at Hogwarts and boy did Granger love to rub it in. They have had all their main classes together since both started at Hogwarts, only differing in their elective choices. Draco was used to be praised; from his family, friends, and influential people throughout England but it was Hermoine who always got the praise in class. She was a teacher's pet and the biggest kiss ass Draco has ever known. 

Draco could handle her swarminess; what he couldn’t handle is his attraction to her. Hermione Granger was the most attractive girl he has ever seen. In a way, what Blaise said about her playing football her whole life makes sense, Draco had only ever seen Hermione in class or at the library, not necessarily two places to get fit. She had a massive mane of dark brown hair that was all curls and he longed to put his hands in. She was short, mucher shorter than his 6’1 frame. No one in the history of Hogwarts wore the required uniform like Hermoine. Many of his fantasies involved those knee high socks and nothing else. 

It irritated Draco to no end how appealing he found Hermione. She is nothing like the girls he has dated in the past or what his parents expected him to bring home. This did nothing to stop the wanting and fantasies however. Each grade has a head girl and boy- two individuals that embody all the characteristics Hogwarts values in its students and act as a mouthpiece for students to faculty. Naturally, Hermione and Draco have been head boy and girl since starting Hogwarts. Those late night meetings were agonizing. After hours, and a uniform no longer required Hermoine would show up in form fitting leggings, or tantalizingly short shorts, crop tops that bare her tone stomach, he was convinced anything to torture me. 

Looking at her now, kitted up in the Hogwarts sports uniform Draco knew he had some new material for his fantasies. Granger's normally wild curly hair was neatly braided into two french braids, giving her an innocent look Draco knew she was far from. He was pulled out of his daydream by a light shove on the shoulder. Blaise was looking at him with a knowing smirk, “Games about to start. Think you’ll be able to focus on the entire game and not just our defending half.”

Before Draco could respond to Blaise’s smart remark the whistle was blown and Lee Jordans voice rang out through the stadium, “Let the game begin!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
